For example, in optical communication systems having a function of two-way communications, an optical fiber module having a light emitting device and a photodetector incorporated thereinto is used. With the development of recent computer hardware or information communication networks, such the optical fiber module has been installed even in home. Accordingly, demand for downsizing and cost saving has been increased on the optical fiber module.